Escort Duty
Escort Duty is the seventeenth mission in ''The Getaway''. It is given to protagonist Frank Carter by Clive McCormack. Mission Police officers and members of SO19 secure the underground NCP car park. Frank collects some evidence while other police officers arrest the surviving Triads and Yardies. A policewoman compliments Frank for his work as they walk past him. Frank is pleased with this but is suddenly worried when he hears the sounds of police sirens and spots McCormack inside the approaching police car. McCormack is furious at Frank as he claims he endangered the lives of hundreds of innocent bystanders. Frank shouts back at McCormack and argues he saved lives instead. McCormack changes the subject as Frank walks away and tells him to make sure he is at Jake Jolson's prison transfer. Frank says he's undercover and doesn't do escorts, to which McCormack shouts at him once again and demands he does whatever he tells him to do. As Frank walks away, McCormack gets a call from Charlie Jolson who tells him he wants Jake back on the streets. McCormack informs Charlie that everything has been taken care of, but is concerned about releasing Jake as he believes he's a psycho that needs to be put down. Charlie admits Jake is crazy but says he has a good heart and is loyal to him. Frank follows the prison van from a distance in an unmarked police car. Two normal police cars are also present, with one in front of the van and one behind. The convoy passes the Old Bailey and approaches a main road, when suddenly the back police car is hit from the side by a speeding Range Rover. The police car catches fire and engulfs in flames, killing both officers inside, while the Range Rover speeds away. Frank quickly gives chase and leaves the convoy. Unbeknownst to Frank, Mark Hammond and Eyebrows were driving at a distance behind him and were waiting for the convoy to be taken care of before ramming the prison van off the road, during his mission, Aiding and Abetting. Frank continues to chase the speeding Range Rover containing members of the Bethnal Green Mob inside. He repeatedly rams the car and eventually it falls apart and catches fire. The Range Rover engulfs in flames and the occupants inside are killed. Suddenly, Frank gets an urgent call from the officers in the prison van who report that they are being rammed. Frank quickly races over to the scene of the carnage in order to save the officers in the prison van. He eventually arrives but it is too late. Jake has been released from the prison van and all the police officers escorting him have been killed. Frank charges towards Jake but Jake shoots at him with an AK47. This causes Frank to lose control and his car spins over onto it's roof and crashes. Jake gets into a getaway car and it speeds past Frank. As the car drives past him, Frank notices the driver is Mark Hammond. Mission Briefing Objectives #Protect the prison van convoy. #Rejoin the prison van convoy. Script At the garage in Chinatown, two police officers push an arrested Yardie to a car. They get in the car and drive off. Frank is kneeling on the floor and is collecting evidence. He puts it in a plastic bag. Two more officers push another arrested Yardie towards a police car. Yardie: Get off me! Get off me, man! A female officer walks past him. Officer: Nice one, mate. You ain't getting slow in your old age. Frank stands up. Frank: Cheers, guys. I try and stay in shape, you know. McCormack pulls up in his car. Frank: Oh, no. McCormack gets out of the car. McCormack: What the Jesus fuckin' Christ do you call this? There's enough fuckin' claret spilt here to paint the whole fuckin' town red! This is not the A-Team, sonny! Frank: What's your problem, Mac? I've just managed to pull off more collars in half an hour than Operation bloody Trident has in two years. McCormack: Who do you think you are? Rambo? This is London, not fuckin' Hollywood! You've endangered the lives of hundreds of innocent bystanders! I've had enough of your slap-happy, cowboy approach to this job! You put too many lives at risk! Frank: Including my own! When was the last time you put your life on the line for this job? You fucking desk jockeys. How many lives did I save here today? When the villains round here start carrying water pistols instead of lethal fuckin' weapons, then maybe I'll start clipping round the ear, until then, just let me do my fuckin' job, all right? McCormack: Carter. Make sure you're at crazy Jake's transfer. I don't want any more of your fuck-ups. Do you hear? Frank: I'm under cover. I don't do escorts. McCormack: You'll do whatever I fucking tell you, do you hear? Now, get out of here! Frank walks off. McCormack's phone rings. McCormack: McCormack. Charlie: I know who it is, you muppet. I rang, remember? McCormack: Charlie. Charlie: Well done. Now that we know who everyone is, I'd like to talk business. I want my nephew back on the streets. Is it sorted? McCormack: Of course. You know the arrangements. Charlie: Good. I know he's a little highly strung, but he's got a good heart and he means well. McCormack: He's a fucking psycho, Charlie, a mad dog that needs fuckin' putting down. Charlie: Yeah, he has his moments, but he's family. What can I do? Anyway, just make sure it goes smoothly. Don't disappoint me, McCormack. Frank drives to the transfer and chases after the Range Rover that rams a police car off the road. After he races to meet up with the transfer van again. Frank speeds round the corner and drives towards Jake who has escaped from the transfer van. Jake fires at his car. Jake: C'mon, you fuckin' bastards! Have some of this! Jake continues firing at Frank's car. Frank shields his face from the incoming fire and the car swerves off the road and flips on to its side. Jake gets into Mark Hammond's car and they drive off. Frank sees Mark's face as they drive off. Frank: Mark-fuckin'-Hammond! Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the eighteenth mission in the game, The Vigilante. Trivia *At the start of the mission, if you turn your car around and face the opposite direction, you will be unable to see Mark Hammond and Eyebrows, even though in Aiding and Abetting, they are driving right behind Frank's unmarked car. If you continue to follow the prison van instead of chasing the Range Rover, you will fail the mission pretty quickly, as the game will say you lost the Range Rover. *Frank does not arrive at the scene of the crime until after Jake has blown up the prison van with an M79 grenade launcher. *The only way to stop the Range Rover is to drive as fast as you can without hitting cars or pedestrians. At some point after the tunnel on Beech Street, the Range Rover will begin to slow down, allowing you to quickly ram it in order to make it smoke black. Then, keep up with it until it reaches the corner of Worship Street and Holywell Street, where you can ram it out of the road once and for all. After such a hard chase, it will be a walk in the park to get back to the prison van. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway